No Entry : Come in closer
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are forced to marry eachother in order to stop the war that's slowly ruining the whole universe. But what happens when their first meeting seems to be a dream? Will they be able to survive the second meeting? HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : The characters aren't mine. Blue October owns the song I used in here, don't sue me.

A/N : What can I say? I started to write this story but once I got over 3000 words I released this story was going to be too long if it would've been just a oneshot so I decided to give the story a turn at the end. I don't know wheter I like it or not but well, maybe I'll write a longer version some other time. Right now I just want to stick to these oneshots. Please let me know what you think and, A special thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story on my 'no entry' series.

To understand why I put this story under 'no entry' you either have to be really bright and think clear. To those who don't get it after reading this fic, the no entry is all up the part in which people think good and evil don't or can't combine. Haruka at first tries to block Michiru out. When she wakes up again, realising it all has been a dream. When they meet again it's Michiru who tries to block Haruka out for the same reason. Thinking her dream could've been a warning. I hope this clears up most of it, I hope you'll enjoy this story... As always, let me know!

* * *

**No Entry, Come in closer**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

_The first born, my heart will call Truly  
A God-like boy of the sky  
The fog hissed away like a movie  
And serpents go home for the night_

A few families sat around a round table which was almost as big as the room itself. All the people in the room were talking, yelling and trying to get the attention of the other people, who ofcourse, wanted to do the very same thing. It had been going on for hours now and still no one had said one thing on which the other family could agree. But then, finally the doors flew open, revealing a blonde young woman with blonde long hair. She held this calm smile on her lips although no one could understand why. It had been a complete chaos around the world, around the whole universe for that matter.

Behind the blonde woman stood a taller female with green long hair. She was holding a book, looking very serious. It was almost as if she was angry with the families who were sitting there, staring at them. Atleast it had become quiet in the room. ''This can't go on any longer.'' The blonde woman spoke, known as Serenity Tsukino, queen of the moon as well as the queen of the earth. She was a very respected woman, and the fact she ruled two different worlds surely had something to do with it. ''The fight between darkness and light has taken too many lives during these past few years.''

''What do you suggest then?'' A woman with black hair hissed. She was known as the queen of darkness. Queen Akira. ''World peace? We've tried that before.'' Somehow Serenity managed to stay calm upon hearing the other's outburst.

''Well,'' The blonde queen started. ''There's actually a way to fix this. A marraige.'' The people who had been whispering suddenly all shut their mouths again, staring at the blonde queen as if she was insane. A marraige? How could that stop all those fights, the war that was going on?

Finally the green haired woman who had been standing behind the queen stepped to the front.''Let me explain, but first let me introduce myself. I am Meioh Setsuna, also know as the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto. I've been discussing the matter of this war with my queen and we've come to the conclusion that we could stop all of this by bonding the princesses of dark and light.''

_The thundercloud rain hits the freeway  
The clowns put on makeup for show  
The nightfall, my skin crawl kind of evening  
And how the wind she blows  
How the wind she blows_

Serenity nodded.''All I need is your approval. If we bond the princesses of light and dark we could start a new age. A time in which evil and good can get along without war. We'll have two people ruling the entire world, one from the dark side and one from the light side.''

Another blonde woman who had been quiet the whole time finally stood up, slamming her hands on the table.''You want me to give up my daughter's happiness? She's too much of a patriot to just accept marraige with someone she hates.''

Queen Akira nodded.''For once we agree. I won't give up my daughter because you want to start a new age or whatever. It's ridiculous. My daughter has some pride too.''

Serenity nodded, understanding the point of views of the people in front of her.''I understand, then it can't be helped. Our armies will continue to fight for justice, until there's only one person standing. I really don't want to destroy everything I love so much though. It will be sad to see...''

''Hold on.'' The kind of darkness suddenly said. His hair was only black and instead of wearing a tuxedo like all other men in the room were wearing he wore a huge black cape with underneath it some kind of harnass. ''Maybe we should atleast consider this. I admit I love seeing distruction and pain, sorrow and all those other things you would call 'horrible' or 'aweful' but Serenity-sama is right.''

Everyone's eyes were on the king now. ''I'll give up my daughter to the princess of light. But on one condition.''

''Name your price.'' Setsuna stated.

''I want to be sure..'' He gazed at the king and queen of light. ''That angel family has to promise me their daughter will protect my daughter.''

Queen Mireille, held a hand through her blonde hair, sighing.''I can assure you my daughter will take good care of her. Although I have to admit I still curse you for not giving birth to a son,'' She paused for a moment.''I agree too. Let's stop this war for once and for all.''

Serenity smiled. She was obviously satisfied with this outcome.''As for the other families.'' She looked around the table.''I want to be sure you all agree to this as well.''

''I hold faith in your promise to stop this war.'' The queen of Mercury said. ''I mean it's strange to picture our entire universum in the hands of a creature from hell and an angel but,''

There seemed to be a hint of hesitation in her voice.''But I think I'll get used to the idea. I think the queen of Mars and the queen of Jupiter will agree with me.'' The two other queens nodded although they didn't really like the idea of having to renounce the throne.

''I am glad to hear that Ami-sama.'' Serenity whispered. ''I'd like the king and queen of Hell and the king and queen of light to set up a meeting for both your daughters. They'll officially get married in two weeks from now. Until that time they can consider themself engaged.'' The two families both nodded although they still had their doubts about all of this.

_Come dancing with devils  
Need not to know their names  
We'll waltz like an army  
For the fear of our pain_

When the king and queen of light returned home they were surprised to see their daughter. She was leaning against one of the pilars of the palace, talking to one of her best friends, the princess of Venus. Mireille sighed upon seeing her daughter's outfit. Would it really hurt her to wear a dress now and then? ''Haruka, dear...'' She stated causing Haruka to look up at her mother. It didn't take her much time to realize her mother would come with some bad news.

''I think this is the part were you take your leave Venus.'' Haruka said, looking back at her blonde friend. ''I'll give you a call later on.''

Minako just nodded, said her goodbyes to the Tenoh family before she started to run towards the city again. Haruka gave her mother a skeptical look. ''Well mother, just tell me why you're looking as if god has abandoned you and get it over with.''

The blonde queen smiled sadly. Haruka's attitude surely didn't belong to a princess, surely not to a princess of good, heaven and light. Maybe the princess of hell could teach Haruka a few lessons or two. ''Well, the good news is that we've found a way to stop this war once and for all. To satisfy both good and evil with who's ruling over the universum.''

''Wow, what a good news.'' Haruka rolled her eyes. She didn't care about the universum at all although she had created a huge feeling of hate towards those who choose to followed the side and morals of the creatures who lived down in hell. ''What about the bad news?''

''You're part of the solution.'' Mireille whispered. She tried to keep her calm although that was a hard thing to do considering the fact Haruka could be annoying when she wanted to. Plus it was better to bring the news in an easy and slow way instead of an angry and quick way.

''You're going to sacrifice me?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. She really couldn't see how she could be part of the solution to stop the wat that had been going on for years now.

''Serenity-sama, me, your father and the king and queen of darkness have all agreed to...'' She paused as her daughter's curiousity seemed to grow. ''To have you...''

''To have me, what?'' The blonde tomboy was getting impatient now. Couldn't her mother just get over with it already?

''You're engaged.'' Mireille finally said as Haruka stayed quiet. Engaged? Engaged? The words kept haunting her mind like a bad dream, like a nightmare you couldn't escape.

''Male, female?'' Haruka managed to ask, praying it was the second one. Luckily for her it was.

''Female.''

''Who?'' Haruka didn't really want to know but then again, her curiousity got the best of her.

''The princess of Darkness. Michiru Kaioh.'' Her mother replied as Haruka suddenly got pale. Her mother had given her away to the princess of darkness?! She'd rather marry some old man. Marrying someone from the 'other side' simply wasn't an option. ''You'll meet her tonight.'' Her mother went on, ignoring the unusual silence of her daughter.

''And if I refuse?''

''You'll be responisble of the end of our beautiful world and you'll have to explain yourself to your father AND the queen of darkness, moon, earth, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter ...'' She got cut off by her daughter.

''Holy fuck, mom I get the hint. I'll meet her tonight, if I don't like her...will you call off the engagement?''

''Probably not, besides you'll have to give her a fair chance.'' Mireille replied. She knew Haruka would probably try every possible way to push the princess of darkness away.

----

''ENGAGED?!'' Michiru screamed, staring at both her parents with a horrified look in her eyes. ''Father...Mother, you can't be serious! Not to that princess! I met her once, she's so full of herself, so stuck up. She's everything I am not!''

''Exactly.'' Akira said.''You fiancée has all the character qualities you don't have. Actually sometimes you look more like a habitant of the light side than her. You could learn something from your fia...''

Michiru quickly covered her ears.''Don't say the F-word! I am too young to get married. This is complete rubbish!'' She knew she wasn't really fit to be the future queen of hell since she hated all that blood and pain talk that went around here but putting her in a marraige with an angel surely didn't fit her either. Ok, maybe the habitants of the light side weren't exactly angels but they came close.

''Honey, you're overreacting.'' Akira whispered, trying to stay calm.''I know this must be new to you but imagine all the ''good'' you'll be doing by marrying that _thing_.'' With 'that thing' she was ofcourse refering to Tenoh Haruka. ''Besides, didn't you always say you didn't want to marry prince Hattori, son of the god of hatred?''

Michiru nodded. Okay, she hated that prince but that still couldn't be worse than marrying a woman, a woman from the opposite side to be exact!

_Our souls become useless  
As the day they were born  
In a rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm_

-----

Haruka gazed around the room. So this was what hell looked like. It wasn't exactly what she had pictured it to be. The walls weren't black at all but instead of that they had a golden tint to its white color. She hated to admit it but she liked it. _'Damn my mother, why can't those stupid little devils just come to our planet, my home...' _Her eyes now fell on the huge table in the centre of the room. It looked like a dinning table but Haruka knew better. This was probably the table behind which the king of darkness planned his next move on the light side.

''I am glad you could make it, princess Haruka.'' Suddenly a voice said and although the voice sounded polite at first hand Haruka knew the other person was lying. Slowly she turned around, facing an aqua haired girl who was dressed in a short blue dress. The girl had blue eyes, a deeper shade than her blue dress was and on her lips played an irritated smile.

''Just call me Haruka.'' The blonde tomboy said, assuming this girl was her soon to be bride. Atleast she was pretty. ''You must be the princess of darkness. I never got your name.''

''Michiru, Michiru Kaioh.'' The aqua haired girl spoke, extending a hand. Haruka didn't shake it, she just stared at Michiru with an annoyed look on her face.''Ah...'' Michiru stated, dropping her hand next to her side again. ''I understand you want to be here as less as I do but we should atleast try to get along, don't you think Haruka?''

The blonde strugged. Really, the idea of being nice to a creature of hell didn't seem realistic to her. Why did she had to sacrifice her happiness for the damn galaxy? There were enough people who could take her place. Sometimes it seemed like her parents just loved to torture her. Michiru stepped closer to the girl in front of her. ''Don't you think so?'' She repeated.

Haurka blinked a few times before laughing briefly. ''Don't pretend to be the nice one Kaioh-san.'' Haruka hissed, dropping the formalities. ''You creatures of hell are known for their decieve and back stabbing. Once that marraige is over you'll kill me and you and your evil little family can rule the universe all by your selfs, right?''

The smaller girl seemed hurt by the other's words.''For someone who's suppossed to be the good one you have a lot of assumptions and based an opinion about us before even getting to know us. How can you be so certain you know who or what I am when you're not even trying to understand our ways?''

''Because I already know enough about you.'' Haruka stated, turning away from the other girl.''You are the type who enjoys seeing other people in pain, you enjoy seeing people sorrow, you love death... you're free to correct me if I am wrong.''

Michiru clenched her fists. She had to stay nice with this woman no matter what. She wouldn't just let that blonde have her ways. Suddenly the irritated smile disappeared off her face and was replaced by an honest smile. ''Well Haruka, in that case let me correct you. I like cosmetica, love the idea of finding an ideal lover, play the violin. Oh and I like late night walks on the beach.''

Haruka turned around, raising an eyebrow.''Huh?''

Michiru giggled.''See, you don't know me at all. Like I said before, I am nothing like other devils around. Not all of us are the same. Now I couldn't say the same about you angels. You are always talking about god, angels and stuff like that. And let me guess, you're always giving money to the poor, you enjoy helping out people and you sleep in a little pink outfit, correct me if I am wrong.'' She repeated what the blonde had said just a few minutes ago.

''Well,'' Haruka smirked.''I am nothing like that at all. First of all, I never talk about god nor angels. I never give money to the poor, I leave that up to other people. I have other ways to spend my money, I hate helping people out when there's nothing in it for me and I sleep in... well you'll see on our honeymoon.'' The last part was added with a wink although you could clearly see by the looks on Haruka's face she was disgusted with the idea.

''You know,'' The aqua haired girl stated causing Haruka to look up, giving her a questioning look. ''Your parents and my parents have agreed on letting you stay here for the night. I might find out before the honeymoon.''

''WHAT!'' Haruka went wide eyed upon hearing that. ''They can't do that without my permission. That's illegal, it's forbidden...sick, not legal!''

''_Illegal_ and _not legal _are one and the same thing Haruka.'' Michiru whispered, feeling insulted by the other's words. ''Besides Haruka, it's not that bad. I won't bite. Unless you want me to, ofcourse. And nothing has to happen.''

''As hell something is going to happen!'' Haruka yelled in frustration. ''What isn't going to happen is me staying in a room with _you _but what is going to happen is me killing my damn parents!''

''Calm down, please.'' Michiru said, taking Haruka's hands in her own. This action seemed to calm the blonde as well as surprise her. Why did this girl keep being nice? Couldn't she see that Haruka wasn't interested?

Michiru was surprised when Haruka didn't pull away. _'Aha, you just have a big mouth but you're in desperate need for some attention, ne Haruka?' _Then, before anyone of them could say anything the doors to the room flew open. Quickly Haruka and Michiru pulled apart, looking up at the king and queen of darkness with shocked and questioning looks on their faces.

''I knew the two of you would get along.'' Akira yelped happily. She didn't know why she was so happy, maybe because she enjoyed the idea of seeing that blonde angel 'sin' like that. After all, Haruka was some sort of angel, if she would marry another woman she was surely breaking most of the rules that have been set up. Plus, it would give her daughter a bad reputation, which ofcourse, was a good thing on the dark side.

''N-no...'' Haruka stammered. They were getting it all wrong. She didn't like Michiru, she hated the smaller girl! Evil would always be evil no matter what.

Akira didn't even give the other the chance to explain. She just went on with what she wanted to say to start with. ''Well since the two of you are getting along so perfectly I guess there's no problem in giving the two of you the room with...''

''Please don't say I have to share a bed with _her _tonight.'' Haruka was this close to jumping on top of that annoying queen and start strangling her.

Queen Akira laughed, followed by her husband who started to laugh as well. Both Haruka and Michiru just stood there, wondering what was so funny in the first place. Did they find it amusing to torture them like this? ''Ofcourse you have to sleep together!'' Akira said between fits of laughter.

Haruka felt like fainting. Talking about 'sleeping with the devil'.

-----

The night came too quickly in Haruka's opinion. During the evening Michiru had done nothing but being nice to her. She hated it! It made it harder and harder to act careless and cruel towards the smaller girl. ''Haruka, do you need anything?'' Michiru suddenly asked, walking over to the blonde who was staring out of the window. Haruka just strugged, hoping for the other to take the hint and just leave.

Michiru ofcourse didn't have any intentions to do so. ''Are you angry at me?''

Haruka turned around in shock, looking right into the other's eyes.''Why would you ask me such a thing?''

''Do you hate me because I am the daughter of...''

''Kaioh-san, please stop those questions.'' Haruka interrupted the other, turning back to stare out of the window again.

''So you do hate me.'' Michiru stated, staring down at the floor. She didn't know why but somehow the idea of being hated by this blonde hurt her. ''Listen, there's no need in pretending to like me when you don't but I really want to stop this war that has been going on for years now. This may sound weird to you but I hate seeing so much pain and sorrow... It's sad to look at.''

Haruka blinked a few times, still not turning around to face the other. ''You're just saying that.''

Michiru shook her head. Ofcourse when she realised that Haruka wasn't facing her she replied with a simple.''No, it's the truth.''

''I guess I never fitted in the world of darkness to start with.''

Finally the blonde tomboy turned around to face the smaller girl.''You know Kaioh-san, even clowns put on make-up for show.''

''What's that supposse to mean?''

A sad smile appeared on Haruka's lips.''Means, I want to believe you but you're simply acting. You're a pretty good actress, I give you that.'' Michiru sighed. There just wasn't a way for this Haruka person to atleast try to act nice, was there?

''I am not acting Haruka. And please stop calling me Kaioh-san, Michiru is fine.'' Haruka turned around in frustration upon hearing this. She had, had enough. She would see just how honest Michiru was. With that thought on her mind she pushed Michiru against the wall behind them and pressed their lips together. Michiru was too shocked to react, to do anything for that matter.

Before she could even do anything Haruka had already pulled away again, ragaining her cool composure. ''I see how honest you were. For a nice girl with a big heart you couldn't even find the guts to return that kiss, could you?''

Michiru blushed. She just hadn't been prepared for it. This time she would be. No, this time Haruka had to be prepared. Now it was the aqua haired girl's turn to press her lips on those of the blonde. At first Haruka didn't react to it and just waited for the other to pull back but then, without even know she did it she had started to return the kiss.

----

_But still, the truth remains lethal  
A lie made by man  
Where my shoes become hammers  
And my words become sand_

The next morning Haruka woke up with Michiru lying next to her. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to get over the shock as she tried to recall what happened last night. She really didn't need to, the fact they were naked said enough. _'Why?' _Was the first question to pop into Haruka's mind. Up til now she had always hated everything that had anything to do with darkness. Haruka had seen people suffer, people die at the hands of those so called creatures. The Kaioh family had spread doom and hatred all over the universe for more than a thousand years.

The blonde had sworn to kill every member of the Kaioh family once she got a chance, the only true reason she had been here before was to put an end to the wars that had been going on around the whole universe and yet, here she was lying, next to someone she was suppossed to hate. Slowly Haruka started to get out of the bed. She had no intentions of waking the sleeping beauty. _'Wait, sleeping beauty?' _

Her own thoughts seemed to shock even her. Sure Michiru was a pretty girl but she refered to her as if... The blonde quickly shook her head. This was all just a bad dream and soon she would wake up.

-0-0-0-

''Wake up!'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing Haruka to sit up straight. She was no longer lying in Michiru's bedroom. No, instead of that she was just sitting up straight in her own bed. Had it really all just been a dream?

''M-mom...'' Haruka hissed, covering her eyes once her mother opened the curtains, letting the sun shine brightly through the room. ''Close that damn curtain...'' Her mother just turned around, putting a hand through her golden locks.

''Don't be such a baby Haruka dear.'' A smile appeared on her lips. Not just a normal smile, it was one of those 'I want you to do something for me' smiles. Haruka could recognize those by far. ''Anyway, I've got some good news and some bad news...''

Haruka went wide eyed upon hearing that. ''Please don't say 'the good news is that we've found a way to end the war, the bad news is that you're part of the solution'. Please mom, don't tell me...'' Haruka got cut off by her mother.

''How did you...'' Mireille stammered, stepping back.

Haruka mentally slapped herself. It hadn't been a dream after all, it had been some sort of wicked look into the future, only it started off different. ''Go on.'' She finally whispered, not looking at her mother any longer.

Mireille stayed silent for a couple of seconds, wondering how her daughter could've possibly known what she wanted to say.''Yeah well, anyway...''

''I know.'' Haruka sighed.''I am getting engaged.''

Her mother blinked a few more times.''How did you...'' Again she decided not to ask.''Well, since you already seem to know what I wanted to tell. It's settled then, tonight you're meeting your fiancée.''

Haruka just nodded as her mother hurried out of her daughter's room. The tomboy couldn't help it but laugh at her mother's behaviour. Finally, for the first time in her life she had managed to scare the hell out of her mother. Atleast she had enough time left now to think of how she would react upon meeting Michiru. Again.

-----

_Like a sour patch, a wedding batch  
Of roses you threw across my floor  
In the rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm_

Finally the evening had come. And much to her own surprise Haruka was as nervous as someone who had just taken a test and was about to get the results back. ''I am glad you could come.'' Michiru's voice came from behind her.

The blonde tomboy closed her eyes for a moment, praying for the girl to just the same as she remembered. She opened her eyes again and turned around. There she was. Michiru was standing in front of her, wearing the same blue dress as in her dream, the same irritated smile played on her lips as her eyes were as beautiful as ever. ''Kaioh-san.''

The aqua haired girl nodded.''Listen I know you might be disgusted with the idea of marrying another female since it's a sin in your little book of rules but if..''

''It stops the war you'll sacrifice that...you hope I'll do the same.'' Haruka finished for the other who just stood there, dumbfounded.

''How did you...''

''Don't ask.''

Michiru rolled her eyes.''I didn't know angels could read minds as well.''

''We can't and I am hardly an angel.'' Haruka replied, stepping closer to the girl in front of her. Michiru surely acted different from how she had acted in her dreams. Or her glimpse into the future, or whatever you could call it.

''Whatever.'' The aqua haired girl stated, looking at the wall behind Haruka instead of looking at the woman in front of her. ''Let's just get this meeting over with and we can return home for the night and curse our lives.''

Haruka shook her head. Michiru was surely acting completely different from her dream. ''You know Kaioh-san,'' Haruka paused for a moment.''Have you ever seen those 'no entry' signs on the wall or on a door for that matter?''

A stupid question. ''Yes.'' Came the reply from the smaller girl.

''Well Kaioh-san, with all those words you're throwing at me you don't need such a sign to show me you don't want to be here. You don't have to sacrifice your own happiness in order to provide happiness to the rest of the world.''

''I...'' Michiru paused for a moment, wondering if Haruka had seen _it _too.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's lips. _'So you too eh, Kaioh-san?' _With knowing that small fact Haruka started to step closer towards the smaller girl who stared at Haruka with a frightened look on her face as if she was afraid Haruka was going to hurt her. ''Tell me, love,'' Haruka said as she pressed Michiru against the wall, putting her forehead against the other's. ''Have you had any _particular _dreams lately? Dreams that seemed to have predicted the future in the most...''

''What are you implying? You saw it too?'' Michiru interrupted the other who nodded. Slowly their lips where only inches away from the other's. And just when they were about to meet in a kiss the door flew open. Repeating the same progress as in their dream. _'I knew the two of you would get along.' _Both girls recalled.

''I knew the two of you would get along.'' Akira yelped in all happiness. Haruka and Michiru sweatdropped. This was getting too weird. ''Well since the two of you are getting along so well...''

''HOLD IT!'' Haruka screamed, letting go of Michiru as she started to walk straight up to the king and queen who had just entered the room. ''Out, both of you!'' Both the king and queen of darkness just stood there, dumbfounded. After a few minutes of just standing there they decided to listen to the obvious annoyed blonde and started to walk out of the room again.

''That wasn't suppossed to happen.'' Michiru giggled. ''Atleast that's not what you did in my dream.''

Haruka strugged. ''Well my dream made me realise one thing, I don't want to wake up again without you by my side.''

''Tenoh-san.'' Michiru said, covering her mouth as if Haruka had said the most shocking thing in the world.

''Just call me Haruka.''

''If you will call me Michiru, we've got a deal.''

Both girls laughed. It was really weird to have this déja vu. ''What about my kiss?'' Michiru finally wondered out loud.

''I thought you were all open to the idea of 'repeating our dream' and all that.'' Haruka teased. But instead of waiting for an answer she made a few steps back, kissing Michiru passionately. Oh yes, this surely was where she belonged right now. The world better should start preparing for their new 'king' and queen.

_I really do want you to come closer_

_Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer, in closer_

**The End

* * *

**

Next story, part 3 : No Entry : Suicide Mountain. Watch how the inner senshi drive Setsuna insane after they watched a movie in which the main character commits suicide. Genre : HumorRomance 


End file.
